The Truth Beneath the Rose
by Fuseki
Summary: The Temple of Sol and the Temple of Lune had fought since the beginning of time, she had been told. But still, Haruka wanted to know why. Simply being told to obey wasn't good enough... she had to find out for herself.
1. Chapter 1

"But why do we hate the Clan of Lune, Father? I don't understand," The small blonde child asked innocently, her grey eyes curious and untainted with hate or concern.

The hooded man turned to her, his brows knitted. "Do not ask questions, child! You must only know that they are not to be trusted!"

"But, Father...!" the child began, then cried out as a strong, thin branch came down on her exposed knuckles, punishment for her imploring into the past of the two famous clans.

* * *

><p>The blonde woman winced in the memory of the many beatings she received just asking about her clan's intense and mysterious hatred. She turned her grey eyes to the moon, which rose, full and bright, overhead, casting the shadows of the intricate windowpane onto her face. She wore the golden robe of the Clan of Sol, the clan's seal tattooed on her upper right arm. Her robe signified her as a low-ranked priestess within the sanctuary.<p>

"Haruka," came a small voice from her door. She turned her eyes to the entrance of her room in the tower of the temple.

"Kaito," she responded, and a teenaged boy came in, wearing a simple yellow cotton robe, being a priest in training. His hair was ruffled from restless slumber, his tattoo still fresh on his neck. She smiled at him and stood. Haruka was nearing her twenty-second year of sunrises, and she stood tall, a pillar, as many called her. Her body was lithe and strong from years of carrying water into the temple to be purified for drinking. "Couldn't sleep?"

The boy shook his head and moved into the round room to sit on the straw-filled bed on the floor. "I am too excited for tomorrow."

The blonde chuckled, remembering her initiation into the inner circle of the Clan of Sol. The first sunrise of their induction, the trainee was tattooed with the Seal of Sol, a swirling mark representing their holy sun. The boy was anxious for his second sunrise, which would see him baptized in the Holy Sand of Sol, which glistened like pure gold in the sunlight cast into the temple by the circular hole in the roof.

Although Haruka's childhood had been fraught with beatings for her incessant questions, she remained dedicated to her temple, and her initiation had been the happiest day of her life. She welcomed the rigors of their worship, embraced the rituals and prayers. Although she was a young priestess still, she hoped to ascend the ranks and bring herself closer and closer to the warm light of their Sol.

Haruka crossed from the window, sitting beside her friend. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It will be the most rewarding moment of your life, Kaito. To be enveloped in the warm love of the Sun. You will feel at one with the sky." The boy stared in amazement as the blonde's voice took on a tone of adoration. "There is no need to be afraid, for Sol will surely embrace you."

Kaito nodded, smiling. "Then I will not be afraid."

* * *

><p>The sunrise woke Haruka, and she smiled, dressing quickly, sliding on her elegant golden robe. She performed a quick prayer to the orange sun before hurrying downstairs to join the two dozen other priests and priestesses who had gathered in the temple's main chamber. The rising sun could be seen in the grand window at the end of the enormous room. As it passed upwards, the head priest, the man who had chastised her throughout her childhood for her curiosity, who now balded and grew old, chanted as he swung around a burner pouring incense smoke.<p>

Haruka knelt behind the other priests and priestesses, joining in easily with their prayers and chants, most of it asking Sol to accept the young boy as a priest of the Clan. Kaito was brought out, wearing a loincloth, and was guided to the altar, which was made in the same sandstone as the rest of the temple, but raised. The priest moved to the altar and began a prayer, which everyone joined until it filled the temple.

The sun rose outside the window, the chanting becoming an easy, lulling hum. The priests and priestesses rocked with its rhythms, and even Haruka joined in, the chant making her feel like she was in a daze. The incense wound around them, making her dizzy. Time passed as though in an instant, until finally the sun was over the altar, and then directly over the roof's entrance. The sunlight warmed the chamber, and finally settled on the sand in the stone basin behind the altar. Kaito was taken to the golden, glimmering sand, where the priest submerged him in the magical grains, bringing him up for air every few seconds. The chanting became more intense, several of the priests delirious from praying so long. The chant ebbed and flowed, some falling out of rhythm, some wailing the words.

Finally, the sun passed away from the sand, and the boy was lifted from the basin covered in dust and sand. The chanting ceased immediately, the entire congregation letting out a unified cry of thanks to Sol. Haruka fell back, panting. Sweat gathered on her brow, her lips numb from the chant, her legs long asleep. She rubbed her thighs to try and regain feeling, but gave Kaito a proud smile when he looked her way, glad to see his happy grin.

* * *

><p>After the ritual, the boy was taken to a side chamber to finish his initiation so the doors of the temple could be opened to visitors and worshippers. Haruka knew in the other room he would be given his robes and shaved to allow the sun to touch his very mind. The priest would give him their rules, his book of prayers and rituals, and he would receive a room within the temple away from the learning trainees. She ran a hand through her own short hair, which she had maintained boyishly when she found she liked the style.<p>

She helped the others prepare a feast for that evening. They worked fast, for no celebration was to progress into the night. As soon as the sun was gone from the horizon, the members of the Clan went to bed, for the night was unholy. The moon was not to be looked upon, and for as often as Haruka tried to adhere to that rule, she loved the silver glow of the moon. Though she had studied her prayers and books, and though she loved Sol, she couldn't help but wonder what could be so bad about the beautiful moon the Clan of Lune worshipped.

The tables were laden with food and they ate, joyous over their new priest, whose robe matched Haruka's. Kaito sat beside her, and she clapped him on the back. They drank only wine and other juice, for water was sacred to the Clan of Lune and therefore not to be consumed by those in the Clan of Sol. Haruka found this silly, but she had learned not to ask. The party died as the sun sunk into the earth. Haruka returned to her room, looking to the forbidden moon, silently wondering what the harm would be in simply knowing.

* * *

><p>A.N.: Hope you all enjoy! :D This is one of the last installments in the Within Temptation collaboration by myself and lostinhersong. Please review! In case anyone is concerned, I am already finished with The Cross, and will be posting every few days on it. :) 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

She got her opportunity nearly a month after her initial thought. Haruka was given the simple task of retrieving their vegetables for the week from the market. While the cooks were busy already cooking the meal of the day, she went out with a large basket, wearing her golden robe, a pack over her shoulder. She knew she could sneak into the Temple of Lune just for a few minutes and be out before anyone even knew she had taken the detour.

The blonde glanced back, and when she was out of view of the temple she slid into an alleyway. From her pack she took a plain brown robe, black breeches, and a white tunic, putting them on hurriedly. She tucked the basket under a pile of broken crates, delicately folding her golden robe as she said a prayer of apology to Sol. She stashed it in the basket and walked from the alleyway, cautious at first, but as she ventured onto the roads practically forbidden to her, she walked faster and taller, excited. In the near distance, she could see the silver moon that rested atop the Temple of Lune. Her breath quickened.

The temple was silver, a near perfect mirror to the golden Temple of Sol. Lilies were planted around the structure, and children laughed as they played near them. Haruka's eyes darted around nervously now. She wondered if anyone would notice her. If her body would betray her alliance with Sol. She bit her lip, looking to the huge building again, then ventured in.

Inside, the grand chamber was done in silver marble. Similar to her own temple, a circle made a hole in the roof, where Haruka guessed the moon must have shone in at night. Moving around the chamber, exploring, Haruka saw the great basin so like her own where, instead of sand, water lapped at the edges, glistening. Around her, visitors talked quietly, admiring the temple, or praying. Looking around, the blonde found herself overjoyed. There was no dark magic being performed, no animals or small children being sacrificed. In fact, it was nearly identical to her own dwelling. The thought that they were the same, both peaceful and pious, made her heart sing.

Glancing around, Haruka saw several priestesses of Lune, their robes silver. However, when she turned her eyes to the altar in the center of the huge room, she knew she had laid eyes upon the head priestess.

The priestess knelt at the altar, praying. Her robes were decorated in fine silver embroidery. Her hood was down, and Haruka could see her lovely face, pale skin accented with curly aqua hair. The priestess murmured the final phrases of her prayer and opened her eyes, which were as blue as the sea. She stood, graceful, and Haruka let out a breath as she moved to her.

"Priestess of Lune," Haruka called softly, and the woman turned to her. Haruka blinked, surprised at her age. The woman couldn't have been much older than herself, yet her robes made it quite clear her rank.

"Yes, child?" Her voice was soft and clear, her eyes warm. The blonde found herself drowning in knowledge. She knew Sol would forgive her if she returned to her temple to tell them of her discovery. There would be peace between the temples, and night and day would be united again.

"Your temple is... astonishing, priestess." She bowed low, respectfully.

A hand soft grazed her cheek and she looked up to see the beautiful woman close to her, the scent of lavender incense on her clothing. "Thank you. What brings you to this temple, child?"

Haruka opened her mouth, the words eager to spill out, but she bit her lip to keep them in, thinking before she spoke. "I have come to see your temple. I have come to witness for myself its character. I have found it to exceed my expectations by far."

The young head priestess smiled again. "Do you come to worship? Or perhaps to join the Clan of Lune?"

The blonde frowned and shook her head. "I am afraid not, but I come with the best intentions. I believe if only you met the people of my own clan, you'd know the only option is peace..."

The priestess interrupted her. "Your clan?"

Haruka took in a breath. "I am from the Clan of Sol."

All at once, where there had been warmth and welcoming, it was replaced with suspicion, confusion, and surprise. "A member of the Clan of Sol?"

The other priestesses seemed to stop, turning to them. Even the visitors paused, looking at the pair in the center of the room. Haruka tensed, her eyes widening in panic. Whispers spread through the temple like wildfire, and finally there were cries of concern and shock. A priestess ran out of the temple, and, within seconds, guards were called.

The blonde leapt to her feet, the guards coming at both herself and the beautiful leading priestess with swords and spears. Haruka took in a breath, then looped her arm around the woman's slim waist and ran, following the mental floor plan of her own temple, surprised to find they were the same.

"What are you doing?" the priestess yelled, trying to yank her arm free, but the panicked blonde held fast, dashing to the garden of the temple which was being tended to by several priests. They gave her and the passing priestess surprised glances, and the aqua-haired woman yelled out to them for help.

Haruka pulled the woman through the garden and out the gate, beginning their winding run through the city of Edyta. The priestess continued to yell behind her until a spear crashed into the soil beside her foot. She yelled out and Haruka looked back with wide eyes, pulling her faster through the city's streets. She dodged into a familiar alley and they zig-zagged through the neighborhoods until Haruka felt herself lost.

The buildings grew fewer in number, and soon the blonde realized they can traveled almost to the city's limits. She slowed, and heard the labored breathing of the priestess. She collapsed beside a well, panting herself, sweat collected on her forehead.

The aqua-haired woman fell to her knees, wheezing softly, clutching her side. She looked, bewildered, to the blonde. "What in Lune's name was that about? Have you kidnapped me to kill me?" She shouted, and Haruka threw up her hand to silence her, people peeking from their homes.

"No! Sol, no." She panted and leaned against the well's side. "I didn't mean to. Those guards didn't know who to attack! I'm not going to hurt you."

"And how do I know?" The woman frowned. "What kind of a person barges into an enemy clan's temple?"

Haruka balked. "I hardly barged in. I... came to see what it was like." Her voice was soft, her eyes apologetic. As she looked over the priestess's shoulder, she could see a young woman pointed in their direction as she spoke to a guard. The burly guard pulled out his sword and the blonde's eyes widened. She cursed and grabbed the woman's arm again, despite the priestess's objections, and launched them from the ground, running towards the boundaries of Edyta.

The houses faded away and soon she couldn't hear the calls of the guard. In the distance, there was a farm. For now, she collapsed against a tree which offered shade, exhausted.

"I'm... really... too young for this," the priestess panted. "You should... have stayed. We could have explained."

The blonde looked at her, then away. "The stakes are too high. They're panicked now. We will have to stay undercover for a night or so. Don't worry, I swear on Sol's hand that I won't hurt you. I am a priestess too. My name's Haruka."

The aqua-haired woman eyed her warily, then sighed and sat back. "I'm Michiru. You sure seem to know a lot about street life."

Haruka smiled to her, glad to know her name, but her eyes were sad. "I wasn't always a priestess."


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka led them to the forest that bordered eastern Edyta. Her eyes swung to the tattered portion of the city in the distance, the homes either still in rubble or shoddily made. She bit her lip, remembering.

* * *

><p>Fire ravaged eastern Edyta, the poor screaming and running everywhere, their homes ablaze. In an alley between two houses, a young girl sobbed as she watched men try to put out the fire with buckets of water. Around them, the people who screamed were beaten by guards and yelled at, many thrown into a barred cart. The grey-eyed girl looked around bewildered for her parents, but they were nowhere in sight, and she thought they had gone back into the houses that burned to look for victims.<p>

As she went into the open, finally thinking she saw her father, the man spun and Haruka realized her mistake. She hugged her ratty stuffed rabbit close and felt tears well in her throat in panic and distress. Soon, she was wailing for her parents as houses burned around her. A guard ran over, raised his club, and struck her hard in her back. The young girl felt the wind go from her body and she fell to the ground, the guard grabbing her to throw her into the barred cart.

She was taken away from the area as the flames rose, sobbing for her parents. She looked into the cart, but three dozen strange faces peered back at her. She sobbed through the night, and into the morning. There were a few other children, but their parents found them. Haruka had watched their grateful reunions with contempt and confusion as the hours passed by.

Finally, as the night fell again, the guards shook their heads at her. The next day, a man came to see her, dressed in golden robes, his eyes kind.

* * *

><p>As her story finished, the blonde found them an old campsite on the outskirts of the forests. She had begun to shiver in the air that was soon becoming night. "I've never been outside in the moonlight since I joined the temple," she admitted as she stacked up several branches that were lying around.<p>

Michiru's sapphire eyes scanned the forest before she finally sat by the fire. Her robes were a little dirty, her hair a bit disheveled. She hugged her knees. "Never?"

"It is forbidden," Haruka replied and Michiru blinked at her.

"Forbidden?"

The blonde frowned. "I noticed your clan was performing prayer even in the light. We never pray or go out at night. The night is for the Clan of Lune, they say, and they are not to be trusted or spoken to."

The woman in silver frowned. "I didn't know that." Her eyes went to the distant town. "How did the fire start?"

Haruka glanced to her as she was placing the branches. "They say it was a hay fire. But... it just seemed like suddenly every house was on fire at the same time." She frowned, her brows knit in pain.

Michiru frowned, sorry for asking if it pained her, then looked away. "When can we go back?"

The blonde sighed, then stood. She looked around the camp, then grinned, picking up a piece of flint. "Ah, the things people leave. Thank Sol!" She turned back to light the fire with the flint and a rock. A spark ignited the dry branches easily and Michiru watched. Haruka looked to her. "Will you get more branches?"

The girl frowned, looking around, seeming lost. Haruka blinked, hesitated, but felt she needed to ask. "You said I had street smarts. Why... have you ever been outside?"

Michiru blushed crimson, her eyes diverting. "My parents were pious followers of Lune. When they had me, they gave me up to the temple after I was born, so I could serve Lune always. If... that answers your question."

Haruka frowned. She remembered little of her life outside of the walls of her temple, but what she did remember helped her. She couldn't imagine not even knowing that much. She gave Michiru a smile. "I'll do it. Come on, you can help."

She showed Michiru how to gather firewood, the beautiful priestess looking awkward gathering firewood in her lovely robe. As they settled back down, Haruka built up the fire. She looked to the priestess, having a million questions.

"Michiru. I have so many questions. I hope you can understand and be patient with me. All my life I've been told terrible things about the Temple of Lune. And then... despite that I've kidnapped you, essentially, you've been more than hospitable to me."

"I suppose I have no choice, given that you did, indeed, kidnap me." But the woman grinned, and Haruka relaxed. "Ask as many questions as you like provided I may ask my own. All my life I've been taught to not trust your clan. I would be open to finding out the answers as to why. After all, these happen for a reason. Lune wouldn't let me suffer."

Haruka relaxed some, feeling that although Michiru worshipped a different patron that they were the same. "Do you know why our clans have feuded for so long?"

The young priestess sat back, frowning. "I wish I did. When I was raised, I was taught that the followers of Sol were rude, vengeful, malicious, and not to be trusted. I've never met anyone from your clan," she looked to Haruka.

"Am I rude?" the blonde grinned.

Michiru gave her a tiny smirk. "Well, you did kidnap me."

The blonde laughed and looked at their quaint fire. "I am hoping you can return tomorrow." A sudden sadness struck her. "But I fear the guards will have told my clan. They'll never accept me back knowing I sinned, even if Sol forgives me."

The priestess frowned, sympathetic. "You could come to my temple."

Haruka looked at her, then lifted her top's sleeve, showing the spiraling tattoo of Sol. "Even with this?"

Michiru's mouth twisted with doubt. "I'm sorry. I panicked. I didn't know what you'd be there to do." She lifted her own sleeve, her skin milky pale, until a tattoo much like Haruka's was exposed, the crest of Lune like ripples on water. Haruka felt her breath catch, fascinated.

"I'm sorry," she let out the breath. "It was my fault. I should have gone about it a different way. But... what I said in there was true. Your temple is nearly exactly like my own! Both of us love peace. Why can't we coexist peacefully, without the threat of conflict?"

Michiru bit her lip. "Is it really true? Are we that much alike?"

"Sol be graced! We are!" She smiled. "Your temple is beautiful. Your customs the same. The only difference comes in who we worship, but Michiru I see no reason we can't have that difference. Are both the day and night not sacred?"

"The most sacred," Michiru murmured. She laid down on the dirt, looking up to the moon, the wind whispering through the trees nearby.

Haruka laid down as well, smiling. "Tomorrow, we'll go back and tell them and everything will be fine. Sol wouldn't let us suffer." She extended her hand. Michiru looked to her, then smiled some and slid her own hand over until their fingers clasped. Her sapphire eyes were soft.

"Nor would Lune. Good night."

Haruka smiled more, not breaking their bond. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

The first rays of the sun awoke Haruka, as they had every day of her life for years. She smiled to herself, basking in the sun's warmth for a moment, and suddenly she felt the cool dew of the ground collecting at her back, her body a little chilled from the night. She sat up with a start, scaring Michiru who was tending to the fire.

"Sorry! Did I wake you?" the woman asked. Her robe was off, set onto the ground to hold the magenta berries she had found in the forest. She wore a white wrapped dress that hugged her lithe frame, exposing the moon's mark on her arm.

"No," Haruka replied, sleepily. She ran a hand through her messy hair, then looked around, having almost forgotten where they were. She looked to Michiru. "How long have you been awake?"

The woman looked to her. "Oh... an hour? Just long enough to say goodbye to the moon." She built the fire as she'd seen Haruka do, letting its warmth energize them for the day ahead.

Haruka blinked. "I never understood... why your clan would love the moon so much. It's cold and dark." Her tone wasn't condescending, just factual. She had never been taught about the moon and its mysteries, though she knew the times of day it was best to set a crop to be nourished by the sun or what time of day a lucky calf is born.

Michiru smiled at her patiently, the same patience she had showed in the temple. "Well, to us the moon is the water, giving all life. In the night," she sorted the good berries from the bad. "It lights the way and shows the stars, but creates the sheltering darkness and brings the comfort of sleep."

"Just as, to us, the sun is like sand, home for all."

The woman looked to her, teasing. "But too hot."

"It gives warmth and light to grow the plants and people alike," the blonde chuckled. "But creates vital shade as well."

The priestess blinked, then smiled. "Then I suppose we are even."

Haruka blinked, then nodded, then smiled, optimistic.

* * *

><p>After they had eaten and warmed themselves, Haruka rose to go back to town. In her mind, they couldn't possibly fail. There was no way their clans wouldn't see her logic. Michiru was head priestess after all. They had to listen to her, and then the clans could be at peace. Michiru had even become something of a friend. They knew so little about eachother, but Haruka could tell the priestess had a good heart and mind.<p>

Michiru brushed off her precious robe as thoroughly as possible after dampening it in the dew. She slid it on and looked to Haruka, giving her a nod before they set out into town.

They passed into the city that remained unchanged. Haruka had somewhat expected an all-out war, but there were no more guards than usual, no one waiting to snatch them up for starting conflict. Her throat felt dry, but she ignored it, following Michiru to the temple, winding through the streets the head priestess seemed to know well now.

The Lune Priestess quickened her pace when she saw the tall moon of her temple. When Haruka hadn't noticed and lagged behind, she reached back, taking her hand to guide her faster. The blonde stuck close to her side, taking in the part of the city she'd never seen before. Merchants traded cattle and livestock, or sold exotic fruits. Down a wide street, Haruka saw the only gate in the city, which had once been the entrance into the grand wall that guarded the town. When the wall had fallen, the gate had remained to welcome visitors and merchants from the outside world, or so she'd been told.

At last they arrived at the silver building, and Michiru quickly drew the blonde inside, grateful to be home. The priests and priestesses were gathered in a circle of silver and white, knelt on the floor, praying by the altar. Haruka smiled at the hum of their prayer, reminded of home herself.

One priestess looked up and gave Michiru a brilliant smile, her eyes surprised. "My priestess!" she exclaimed and stood, wearing a plain silver robe. "We have been praying for your safe return and here you are!" The young woman moved forward, stopping when she saw Haruka who stood behind the priestess.

By then, the others had risen, grateful, but all stopped when they saw the young follower of Sol. Some allowed their eyes to fall to where Michiru's hand still clutched Haruka's. The priestess smiled. "There is nothing to worry about. I have returned, and with such great news. This servant of Sol and I..."

"Have committed treason against the temple!" An older man called out. Michiru fell silent, her eyes wide. "Bringing a member of the clan of Sol here! You have broken the laws of our temple!"

"Oh, but it's not...," Michiru began, panicked.

Another stepped forward. "Eustus is right. You must uphold temple law. Lune's book decrees there is only one act that can restore the balance. You must kill her!"

Haruka's eyes went wide, her grip tightening on Michiru's hand, wanting to run again. The priestess held fast, convinced she could avoid conflict. "No! No. She's not like the others! I don't even think the others are like the others! We have been wrong all along!" Her voice was drowned out by the congregation's increasingly loud chants.

The older man stepped forward again, wearing the robes of a second in command, as far as Haruka could tell. "You must kill her, Michiru. You must sacrifice her blood to Lune to keep the peace! If you do not, war will become our reality instead of worship!"

Michiru shook her head. "It's not true! No war has come to happen overnight!"

"You must uphold the law!" The man shouted, the rest of the clan chanting loudly. "Or be banished from the temple!"

Pain struck Michiru's heart, unable to imagine a life without her clan and worship. She knew nothing of the outside world other than what she had learned the night before. Fear gripped her heart, but she felt Haruka's short fingernails dig into her palm, felt Haruka's fear in the moistness of her palm.

The priestess closed her sapphire eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Clan law must be upheld. I will kill the follower of Sol."


End file.
